Slipped Away
by Megaluhoo
Summary: “I thought at first that it was my fault Ron died. But it wasn’t. Ron died to save me, to save his little sister, not because of me. What does Ginny think about her brothers death...


A/N-stand for the in and out of flashbacks

I hate everyone, especially everyone. They say they want to "help" me, they say I'm a mess. Trust me I'm fine, but today I won't be. Today is his funeral. I don't know how I'm going to make it.

I pushed the door open. I stumbled over to the casket. Through my tears I saw the flaming Red hair, and freckles. He died for me, and I hate it. He thought I was his "baby" sister. But I'm not. If I died, nothing would have been as bad. OK, so maybe it would. But then I wouldn't feel guilty. 

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_

Harry walked over to where I was. He steered me away from him. I sat down on the chair next to him. I don't see how he's not a mess; he looses almost everyone he loves. He lost Sirius, his parents, Hermione, and now Ron. It was all my fault Ron died, if only I listened.

"It's my fault Harry, all my fault." I mumbled.

"Ginny it's not." Harry replied. I don't care what he says, it's my fault. _  
_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh_

Na na na na na na na

_  
_ "Ginny stay inside." Ron instructed. We were in Digon Ally, and there was a Death Eater attack. We knew the war was starting, but nobody was prepared. I don't see why he told me to stay inside, I was almost 17.

At first I was a good girl, I stayed inside. After awhile I got anxious, I could hear the screams. I stayed put until I saw Hermione drop. Then I forgot what Ron had said. My best friend couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

"Hermione!" I screeched. I knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one, she was dead. Her hand got cold, and I stood up. I suddenly felt like I wanted to kill someone, or something along those lines. _  
_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

"Ginny go inside!" Ron yelled across the street. I ignored him, he was just my brother. There was nothing he could do to make me go inside. I drew my wand from my pocket. I started hexing everything I could. But it still didn't get rid of that feeling I had.

"GINNY!" Ron bellowed. Ron dived in front of me. Then it happened, the green light hit his chest. I knew he was dead by the time he hit the ground. I dropped down next to him.

"Ron, Ron." I cried. I tried to stop crying and get up. Sadly I couldn't even stand up. I wasn't safe in the street filled with death eaters, but I didn't care. Ron was dead, and it was all my fault.

__

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

"Harry if I had listened to him." I explained. "He wouldn't be dead." I started sobbing, Harry tried to comfort me.

"shhh." He soothed. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't. Ron was gone, and he would never ever be back. The minister stood up, he started talking. Yet it was like he was talking in another language, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't understand.

"Would anyone like to say anything?" He offered. Suddenly I could hear, and somehow a few minutes later I was standing in front of everyone. __

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

"Ron was my big brother." I started. "I had five others but none of them were like Ron, maybe it was because he was the one nearest my age, or maybe it was something else." I paused and sniffled a little, and tried to think of what to say. "I thought at first that it was my fault Ron died. But it wasn't. Ron died to save me, to save his little sister, not because of me." Then I started sobbing and walked away. I sat back down. __

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

"Ginny that was beautiful." Harry commented. I smiled; Ron would want me to smile. Ron would want me to be the same old Ginny I used to be. The one who was always laughing, and joking around. The Ginny Weasley, who caught the snitch in fifth year.

"I hope Ron agreed." I whispered. __

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  


"I still miss you." I whispered so nobody heard.

_  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_


End file.
